Dear Mom and Dad
by Juno0712
Summary: They were never separated. Never. Always by each others sides. Even to this day. Little did they know that one day their love would be expressed through a daughter’s words…BBxRae oneshot.


**Hey guys! Welcome to another fan fic! I thought of this one last night while day dreaming and thought it'd be cool to write about.**

**A/Ns: Thanks for the reviews on my stories so far! They're really appreciated! You guys own all!**

**Title: Dear Mom and Dad**

**Rating: T**

**Type: One-shot**

**Summary: They were never separated. Never. Always by each others sides. Even to this day. Little did they know that one day their love would be expressed through a daughter's words…BBxRae one-shot.**

**Dedication: I dedicated this to my Mommy and Step Daddy whom I love with all my heart…and BBxRae shippahs who rock my world XD**

**And here we go! Take one…action!**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's…lonely without you. When I'm in need of advice, I always expect to see you guys standing behind me, hand in hand, giving me reassuring looks. But when I turn…there's no one there, just an empty space where you guys should've stood…_

_When I'm down, I imagine your voices giving me words of comfort, trying to cheer me up and get a smile out of me…but that's just a figment of my imagination…_

_When I'm standing on my balcony, staring into the horizon at night time, I always think I see you beside me, smiling. But when I blink a couple of times, the hallucination disappears and I realize it's just my longing thoughts playing tricks on me…_

_An, ya know, sometimes I could swear I can hear your voices…laughing, joking, being sarcastic…but it's all in my head…a whisper of the heart…_

_And the worst thing is…I'm getting married tomorrow…mom, dad, I really wish you were here…to hold my hand through the ceremony, to see me in my wedding dress, taking photos, things aren't going to be right at the wedding, because _you_ should be there with me…_

_But…for some reason…I know that, in a way, you'll be there, watching over me, walking behind me as I go down the isle, beaming at me and saying proudly "That's our daughter!"_

_But it isn't the same! I need you guys…I'm crying as I write this…because…I love you guys, I love you guys with all my heart…_

_But it's just hard, knowing that, I'm never going to see your smiling faces…I'm never going to be able to say the words "I love you, mom!" or "I love you, dad!" ever again…_

_And if I had known…known that you guys were never gonna come back from that mission…then I would have said those words to you a thousand times and more…_

_And even though you've been gone for nearly a two years now, I still find it hard to talk about you without crying my heart out…Mike finds it hard too, he's always saying how much he misses you guys…and when no one's around, I peer through the crack of his bedroom door, I can see him staring at the family photograph, tears dripping off his face…and it's so hard to watch…you always said that Mike only ever cried when it's an emergency, and now I see that you were right…_

_But it's still painful to see my big brother cry. In movies, big brothers are always the brave ones, the ones that never cry, the ones who are there when you're most upset…_

_Aunt Starfire still cries, some times she can't even use her powers because she's so upset…and that's hard to put up with too…_

_But I always thought that being a Titan was too dangerous, even for a super hero. But Todd doesn't seem to think so, mom, dad, you should see him, he's always going on about how he wants to be like you guys when he's older, he's so determined to be a Teen Titan. Uncle Robin's been giving him martial arts lessons, but when I see them together, training for what could be Todd's future, I always cry…he takes after you guys so much…you'd be so proud of him if you were here…_

_I tell Todd stories of your Titan days at bed time…how you used to rescue the city, and all those silly little arguments you used to get into about "who's going to have the last slice of pizza" and "where's the remote?"_

_And even though he's only five, I can tell that he knows that there's something wrong…and you know the worst part? He asks nearly every day "where's nana and granda?"! _

_But what do I say? I can't speak! All I do is stare! Where's his grandparents? I just can't answer it, guys! I can't! I can't just go up to my son and say "your nana and granda are dead."! What would he do? Scream? Cry? Shout? He was around three when you died…and yet he still remembers you…the way you guys always gave him candy when he was a good boy, the way you'd always read him a bed time story and tuck him in at night, the way dad used to say "that a boy!" and the way mom would always say "you're such a good kid—why can't your granda be more like you?" _

_He just misses it all…he misses you…I just can't tell him his grandparents are dead when he was counting on talking to you about being a Teen Titan…_

_We all need you guys, need your advice, your presence, your guidance…especially me…mom, dad, I want to be like you…I want mine and Matthew's relationship to turn out like yours did, the way you were never apart, always smiling at each other, hardly ever argued, and if you did, you always made up nothing but a minute later, you guys were the happiest couple I had ever seen…Uncle Robin and Uncle Cyborg told me how they had never imagined you two to end up together—you were complete opposites…but there you were one day, staring into each others eyes, smiling, and the eighth month into your relationship, you had Mike, and after that, everyone realized just how much you guys were in love with each other…_

_And, even now, you're still together…you went through adolescence together, you went through adulthood together, you had two kids together, and you died together…_

_Mom, dad, I love you both, and no matter what, just promise to always be there for me, I need your guidance now more than ever…I miss you…_

_Lots of love,_

_Miley._

Placing the letter down at the foot of the limestone, she looked over her parents graves and smiled.

"You were always meant to be…"

Gulping back her tears she walked out of the grave yard, the silent breeze swept over the graves of her parents. Of two Titans. Of two people that were never separated, two people that looked at each other with nothing but love, respect, and trust. Two people whose spirits wandered the earth, hand in hand, two people who's love shall never die, not even in death…

**So what ya think? Good? Bad? Bloody awful? **

**I'm gonna write a story about Miley and Mike, BB and Rae's children. But in a different story. **

**Anyway…review!**

**- FDH**


End file.
